zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Josh
is the main role-play character of User:XGlass Reflection. He is a 19 year old boy from London, England who successfully upstarted a civil war and conquered England at the age of 15. He is now residing in Buckingham Palace. Personality Josh is a serial killer who leaves no traces of himself or his involvement behind in each killing. Josh Reaper is not even his real name nor does he claim to know his true name or who he really is. He is implicit in killing most of his foster parents and in orchestrating at least two (later it becomes three) mass killings in which the idea of it all being a conspiracy coming from one person is just plain difficult for many people; including authorities to believe. Josh is a mysterious young man, whom despite his looks and kind, soft spoken outer demeanor, it is said to be a ruthless monster. He gives people little to no answers to explain who he is, what he does, or give any useful data, but what his presence does usually guarantee is a conspiracy to back hand, manipulate, deceive, psychologically torment, and betray each and every member of humanity; often vowing to do so in a way that leads to a rather complex chain reaction that could be comparable to a person setting off a Josh advising. He puts little emphasis on the self and as a result is able to easily convince many that he is smart, selfless, compassionate and trustworthy, or whatever other image he wants people to see. He is efficient in garnering people's loyalty, trust, and sympathies, especially where it counts the most. He more often than not takes advantage of each person in various ways leading to all sources of happiness in that person's life being taken away, snuffed out, or sabotaged. Josh is also known to be very charismatic. The people of England believe that he is the second coming of Christ and that he has come to rid the world of all the evil sinners. Josh is so charismatic that he was able to start and win a civil war in England, which led to the overthrowing of the monarch, at the young age of 15. His IQ towers at 193, putting him up as one of the worlds smartest people behind the likes of Kim Ung-yong. Appearance Josh appears to be quite young for his age. Despite his height and weight, his facial structure appears to be that of a pre teen; despite this, he is treated and respected like an adult and ruler. Josh has bloody red hair that is quite wavy. To back this up, he has red eyebrows and red iris' in his eyes. He usually wears a long black jacket that falls to his lower shins. With this, he wears navy bottoms with black works shoes. He also wears gloves with a wrist strap around it in order to keep it secure. Under the jacket, he wears a plain black long sleeve shirt. Story History Josh was originally born in the Czech Republic, however. His mother died after his and his twin sisters birth. The two were then forced to live with their Grandfather, who was known for abusing and mistreating them. At the age of 5, Josh and his sister, Diana, fled to East Germany; where they were found by a Communist leader Hans Beckenbaur. Hans cared for the twin until he was later murdered during the East German civil war. Due to the fact they had one to care for them, Josh and Diana had to live in separate orphanages. The one which Josh resided in was Ungeheuer Kinderheim, an East German orphanage in which were they trained young boys to become Communist Super Soldiers. After spending 4 years there, Josh had managed to start an uprising which led to every child and adult in the orphanage killing each other. Only one person survived and that person was Josh. Not to his knowing, the experimentation's had granted him the Eye of the Beholder. At the age of 12, Josh moved out of Germany and traveled to the United Kingdom. After 3 years of living there, he grew tired of the monarchy and started a national uprising in which the monarch was thrown off of the throne and Josh was granted leadership over the Great Britain. Notable Abilities *High intelligence- Having an IQ of 193. Josh is one of the worlds smartest people. *Acrobatic skills- For unknown reasons, Josh possesses the balance, reflexes, agility, and the flexibility of an acrobat. This may be due to the experiments. *Superhuman Strength *Superhuman Speed *10th Degree Black Belt in MMA- Josh is a superior fighter Powers and Techniques *Eye of the Beholder- In use, Josh's eyes turn from brown to red. This grants him the ability to see many things such as: People's health, their movement patters (which helps him predict and dodge their next move), whether they are lying or not and it allows him to copy some abilities. This also grants him the ability to slow down time with his eyes without slowing down time in reality. * Vino- Vino is Josh's other half. Its a monster that possesses demonic abilities, such as summoning demon dogs that shred people apart. Despite Josh denying it. Him and Vino are the same person. As Vino josh gains long black hair. Gallery Josh's God complex.jpg|Josh's God Complex Josh's split personality..jpg|Josh/Vino Josh's monstorous precense..png|Josh's monstrous presence. Josh after kinderheim.jpg|Josh after escaping Germany Josh as a teen.png|Josh at 15 Vino's hounds.png|Vino's hounds. Category:Original Character Category:Members Category:Page made by Josh Category:Anime Arts crew Category:Human Category:Male